Ela Mudou Meu Mundo
by Hannah Guimaraes
Summary: Draco conta como é a vida ao lado de Vírigina. Um relato de um Malfoy de como a vida pode ser estranha e imprevisível. E como se apaixonar por uma Weasley pode ser tudo, menos tranquilo. SHORTFIC :D


**Ela mudou meu mundo**

Pode-se dizer que nem tudo dura pra sempre. Como alguns dizem que o pra sempre sempre acaba. Mais eu sabia que eu e ela estávamos juntos pra muito além de sempre. Estávamos juntos pra toda a eternidade. E você deve estar pensando: "Nossa, Draco Malfoy perdeu toda a dignidade!". Não, caros amigos, eu encontrei a paz; encontrei-a no dia em que Vírginia Weasley apareceu na minha vida. Ok, não necessariamente o dia em que ela apareceu, porque nosso amor não nasceu de uma primeira vista, ou da décima, centésima... Foi algo que teve de passar pelo ódio para chegar à intensidade que é hoje.

Posso dizer que hoje que tudo que odiava nela passei a amar:

O seu cabelo ruivo, sinônimo da família Weasley, era agora o cabelo mais brilhante do mundo e onde qualquer pequena luz se reflete.

Os seus olhos castanhos incrivelmente comuns foram os únicos que conseguiram chegar ao fundo da minha alma e descobrir algo que eu pensava nunca sentir na vida.

As suas incansáveis sardas que antes eram nojentas, passaram a ser a minha diversão nas noites em que ela está dormindo e fico a observá-la, para ver se consigo algum dia contá-las. Claro que eu sei que isso é missão impossível, mais não custa nada tentar. É a demência a que se chega um homem dependente.

Dependente sim. Percebi isso na primeira briga que tive com ela. Tínhamos começado a namorar e o Thomas era um encalhado que vivia atrás dela, mesmo que tivesse cinco anos que ela não namorava com ele. Então, certo dia vou ao apartamento dela e a vejo com um buquê de rosas na mão, cheirando ele com um sorriso aberto no rosto. Já lhe disse que é o sorriso mais lindo que existe? Não?! Porque ele é. O sorriso dela faz você ficar feliz só de olhar pra ela. E faz você ceder a qualquer coisa. Eu disse qualquer coisa _mesmo._ Bom, voltando. Eu nem sabia que existia ciúmes dentro de mim, mais parece que todo o ciúme que guardei durante 21 anos despertou naquele momento. Porque eu sabia que não era meu.

E ela estava _feliz. _Cheguei tirando o buquê da mão dela e gritando com ela. Ela só me olhava chocada e sem reação. Ela sempre demora um pouco pra tomar uma atitude quando eu começo uma briga. Normalmente sou o calmo do relacionamento. Também, sendo uma Weasley ela não ia negar a raça de esquentadinha. E quem sofre sempre sou eu. O problema é quando ela resolve reagir. Aí sim, eu tenho vontade de sumir. Sumir pra não vê-la gritar e ficar vermelha. Acho que as pessoas não sabem, mas ela consegue superar sua mãe. E isso, não é pouca coisa não.

Ela então começou a me falar que achava que o buquê era meu e nem tinha lido o cartão, que eu peguei no chão e era do dito cujo. E ai ela bateu a porta na minha cara dizendo que não queria me ver já que eu não tinha confiança nela. Eu tenho confiança nela, não tenho nos _outros_.

Foram dias difíceis o que fiquei sem ela. Claro que tive que ser eu a pedir desculpas. Porque eu era o patético apaixonado da relação que não conseguia ficar longe de uma Weasley. Se algum dia alguém me dissesse que fosse me apaixonar por Gina, eu provavelmente o esfolaria vivo. Mas fora o que aconteceu.

Não foi só aquele dia que tive dias difíceis. Tivemos incontáveis brigas. Não vivemos em pé de guerra, mas também não é na santa paz. O que não deixa a vida monótona. Acho que isso é o que eu mais gosto nela. Ao seu lado nunca há monotonia. Agüento todo mês as crises de TPM dela. E devo te informar que, se sua mulher fica igual a minha, meus pêsames. É, ela agora é minha mulher. Isso já faz quatro anos. Como o tempo passa rápido.

Parece que foi ontem que a convidei para morar comigo. Namorávamos há uns seis meses e sabia que aquilo ia mudar minha vida pra sempre. Estávamos no lago da mansão, andando de patins de gelo. Ela adora isso. Eu odeio. Mais alguém tem que ceder. E sempre sou eu. E eu falei pra ela que ela devia fazer isso todos os dias. E ela me perguntou ingenuamente do que eu estava falando. Essa é outra característica dela, ela nunca, nunca consegue esconder suas emoções. Ela nunca se faz de sonsa, ou finge que não entendeu. Ela é sempre transparente. Em tudo. Mas está modificando isso um pouco, mesmo involuntariamente. A convivência faz milagres. E eu respondi que ela devia ficar ali todos os dias, patinando comigo de mãos dadas. Ou no verão simplesmente alimentando os peixes. Ela ainda não tinha sacado o que estava falando. Lembro-me das palavras dela, e do cabelo dela balançando ao vento enquanto me encarava, a gente ainda patinando:

'Você quer que eu venha aqui todos os dias do inverno patinar Draco? Que coisa mais sempre graça de se fazer o inverno inteiro.'

E eu falei:

'É Vírginia, você devia vir aqui todos os dias do ano. Aí aproveitava e deixava de vez aquele apartamento com a Granger'.

Aí depois disso ela entendeu. Também, se não tivesse sacado era quase uma Luna Lovegood, e isso só o irmão retardado dela que agüenta. Ela se mudou na semana seguinte.

Demorou seis meses até pedi-la em casamento. Algumas brigas até lá, mais eu sabia que sem ela eu não vivia mais. Ela era tudo que eu precisava. E, pra variar, brigamos no dia em que ia pedi-la em casamento. Aquela foi uma das nossas brigas mais feias. Só que o melhor das nossas brigas é o final. Sabe, a parte da reconciliação. Acho que não preciso dizer mais nada. Foi nossa pior briga, mais nossa melhor reconciliação:

Estávamos deitados embaixo de uma árvore, era outono. Ela adorava o outono, assim como eu. Era diferente de todas as meninas que acham a primavera a estação mais bonita do ano. A de Gina era o outono. Quando eu perguntei pra ela porque ela me disse: 'A primavera é onde as folhas nascem e as pessoas sentem uma espécie de nostalgia no outono, mais vê-las caídas no chão, amareladas voando sem rumo, me dão uma espécie de paz'. Era assim que eu me sentia. Naquele momento, éramos iguais. As vezes acontecia isso. Ela sabia o que eu estava pensando e eu sabia o que ela estava pensando.

- Draco, amanhã é aniversário do meu pai. Nós vamos a Toca. – ela falava assim, em tom decisivo. Era como se eu fosse obrigado a ir. Tá legal, eu era mesmo.

- Você vai a Toca – a corrigi.

- Nós vamos a Toca – lá vamos nós de novo, eu pensava.

Fechei os olhos pensando em como falar não pra ela e ela não se irritar comigo e o plano sair dos conformes.

- Eu não vou a Toca, se você quiser ir, você vai. Sabe que eu não gosto do seu irmão e ele não gosta de mim. – Eu falava _gostar_ porque quis amenizar as coisas. O idiota ainda não tinha aceitado o fato de eu namorar Gina.

- ÓTIMO, EU VOU SOZINHA ENTÃO. – Droga, esqueci! Era o período vermelho do mês. Tinha que sobrar pra mim. E olha que nem tínhamos chegado ao ponto de brigar. Mais era a TPM, não se tem regra pra isso ainda.

- ÓTIMO, VAI, ENQUANTO ISSO EU COMEMORO O MEU NOIVADO COM A MINHA NOIVA IMAGINÁRIA! – falei explodindo também. Normalmente eu a deixava falando sozinha e/ou concordava com ela. Mais eu tinha um plano hoje e estava saindo _tudo_ errado. Estava espumando por ter esquecido a droga da TPM.

- DO QUE VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO? – ela ainda estava irritada. A cara dela agora era engraçada. Era uma irritação, misturada a excitação e a dúvida.

- EU TÔ FALANDO DE TER COMPRADO UM ANEL PRA TE DAR HOJE – e com isso eu tirei a caixa do chão e joguei no chão, entre nós dois. – PARA TE PEDIR EM NOIVADO, MAIS É CLARO QUE TUDO TINHA QUE DAR ERRADO. COMO SEMPRE.

E sai de lá batendo o pé em direção a casa. Aquele não era nem de longe o jeito que eu queria a pedir em noivado.

- INFERNO! – gritei pra ninguém. O vento forte fazia com que minha voz sumisse rapidamente e com que folhas batessem contra o meu corpo. Eu estava transbordando em frustração até que senti um abraço por trás. Aquele corpo quente e pequeno me envolvia e os braços dela pousaram na altura do meu peito, me agarrando, como se ela fosse a lula gigante. Olhei pras mãos dela e lá, na mão direita, estava o anel cravejado em diamantes. Virei-me na hora e vi que ela estava chorando. Era a segunda fase da TPM. Estava acostumado. Ela grudou os lábios nos meus, e eu sabia que tipo de beijo era aquele. Era o jeito que ela me beijava quando achava que ia me perder, quando achava que eu ia ficar zangado com ela pra sempre. Ela quase rasgava meus lábios. Eu me desgrudei e disse:

- Não vou a lugar nenhum. – Sorri e a envolvi em outro beijo.

Descobri que as lágrimas não eram por conta da TPM. Era por causa de mim.

Ah, e tive de ir à casa dos Weasleys no dia seguinte. Ela sempre consegue o que quer. Mais eu não estava indo porque era aniversário do pai dela. Foi por causa do nosso noivado.

Saí de lá com o soco proferido pelo fiel escudeiro do Potter, mais todos os outros se conformaram.

Rita Skeeter chamava nosso casamento de "união do bem e do mal" e "o fim da guerra". Como se o mundo bruxo ainda estivesse em guerra ou como se eu tivesse realmente lutado ao lado de Voldermort. Nós apenas o chamamos de "O momento mais feliz das nossas vidas". Diziam que era um casamento de marketing e que Gina queria só meu dinheiro. Diziam que eu só estava me casando com ela para que ficasse parecendo 'do bem'. Nós mandávamos todos cuidarem de suas próprias vidas porque a única que queríamos era a nossa felicidade.

Casamos depois de três meses. E foi sim tudo o que todos os jornais disseram, mas principalmente o que eu e ela dissemos que seria. Eu nunca pensei que minha felicidade pudesse depender apenas de uma mulher. Não era só minha felicidade que dependia dela. Era toda a minha vida.

Ela casou grávida de um mês, e me disse em plena troca de alianças. Ela simplesmente terminou seus votos dizendo: "Nós dois precisamos de você." E acariciando a barriga. Pode imaginar o que aconteceu a seguir? Duvido que adivinhe. É, os Weasley quase me mataram _em frente ao juiz _e eu fiquei lá parado, igual um demente apenas olhando pra Gina. Mais ela entendeu tudo o que meus olhos queriam dizer, ela era a única que entendia. Todos podiam pensar que eu não queria esse filho por não ter dito nada. Mas ela sabia que era a coisa que mais queria no momento (e o meu sorriso me denunciava, ela me disse depois do nosso tão esperado primeiro beijo de casados).

Sophie e Anthony nasceram. É, eram dois. Não era um só como a Gina tinha me dito. Gêmeos, mais totalmente diferentes. Sophie era meio ruiva e meio loira, eu apostava que o cabelo dela ficaria ruivo, Gina dizia que ficaria loiro. Acabei ganhando, claro. E têm os olhos incrivelmente cinzas, misturados com azul. De onde saiu o azul, só Merlin sabe, de mim e de Gina que não foi. Gina diz que é do pai dela. Eu acho que é de mamãe. Vai ver são dos dois afinal. Anthony é uma cópia de mim. Para desespero da família de lá.

Eu não sabia que cuidar de crianças podia ser tão cansativo. Eles deviam nascer sabendo tudo. E mais velhos. Trocar fraldas não foi agradável, nem naquela época nem daqui a cinqüenta anos.

Sei que, mesmo eu tendo que trocar as fraldas deles quando eram menores, não sei o que poderia ter me dado mais alegria. Eram simplesmente perfeitos. Disse pra Gina que eles vão ser sonserinos, ela vive dizendo pra mim que vão ser grifinórios. A gente fala disso desde que eles nasceram. Mas ainda não tenho idéia, só não quero dar o braço a torcer, percebo que com ela é a mesma coisa.

Vejo agora que quando me disseram que ter filhos só seria ruim se não fosse com a pessoa certa, falaram a verdade. Porque os três são muito mais do que eu merecia. Se bem que, como eu ajudei a derrotar o Grande Bruxo das Trevas acho que Merlin e eu estamos quites.

Só sei que nunca vou cansar de viver ao lado dela. É a mulher mais incrível do mundo. Eu nunca acreditei em almas gêmeas. E continuo a não acreditar. Mais ela me completa como ninguém nunca poderia fazer. Eu sei o que ela está pensando apenas ao captar o olhar dela, sei o que ela quer dizer com cada toque, com cada beijo.

Agora não pensei que eu perdi todo o meu lado Malfoy. O Draco Malfoy de antes nunca vai mudar. Ele pode se alterar com a convivência. Mais nunca mudar. Até porque Vírginia me disse que se apaixonou pelo Draco Malfoy e não por outra pessoa. E ela diz que gosta de tudo em mim. Mesmo eu sempre arrogante, sarcástico e cínico e convencido. Palavras dela. Pra verem como ela me ama. Mais ela me ama mesmo. Eu posso sentir. Ela sabe me fazer sentir.

**FIM**


End file.
